Heart Broken Calls
by Nakimochiku
Summary: just calling to say hi, why won't you pick up the phone? AU. sad. hichixichi. onesided. oneshot.


HEART BROKEN CALLS

_inspired by the song 'hey there delilah' by plain white Ts. Is hopes you enjoys._

Hichigo's POV

Just calling to say hi. Do you miss me? My heart calls for you. you might not care, but I just wanted to say. I'm trying not to be clingy, I'm trying not to cry. But if I miss you more that you miss me, I just wanted you to know. I had my palm read once, I was only supposed to have one love. Do you know my heart belongs to you? Do you know without you my life is falling apart?

Just calling to take the load off my mind. You might not care. But there's hell out their when you're not by my side. You didn't call me back. I want to hear your voice, to make the pain go away. It feels like I can't breathe without you in my life. You're going to kill me.

I miss you is the only way to start this. I'm not the best person. I may not deserve you. But god showed me someone who made me sing for joy and cry with bitter resentment. there's a weight on my chest. There's a gash in my brain. Only you can make me better ichigo, only you can save me. You might not care, but I love you doesn't cut it.

It's seems like with your silence, you're slowly saying good bye. Are you forgetting about me ichigo? Are you living a happy life? I could send you love letters and call you every day. But somehow it feels like you're growing farther and farther away. Do you remember the heart I left in you're drawer? Do you care for it? That hearts is crying for you now ichigo, it's going to break.

The sky isn't as blue without you. I wish you'd call me back. I'm waiting by the phone, wishing you would care, wishing that I could hear you, hoping that you're there. Maybe you're ignoring me. Maybe I should move on. But that fortune teller told me, to you my heart would belong. That heart is getting dusty. Maybe you've thrown it out. But wherever it ends up, to you it belongs, always and forever.

My bed is cold and empty, the nights are really long. You may not care for my sanity, but I am too far gone. My every waking thoughts are filled with your brilliant smile. I'm struggling to survive this world that is like a grinding mill. I work and work, and I try and try. While I know you're out there. Living your life. You may not care Ichigo, you may not understand. But every time I think of you my hair stands on end.

My hellos have been forgotten. Every thought of me has left your mind. I want to see you smile again. It's fading from my memory with time. All I see are the happy moments, I hear your crystal laugh. Who are you laughing with now Ichigo? Who is making you smile? These calls and letters are fruitless. I bet you don't hear, how I'm always close to crying, how I really want to be there. This house is rather empty, without your yelling and laughing and happy sounds. This house is driving me crazy. Why did you move away

this has all been useless, every call, every single one. I've been living and trying and working. I can't not forget you at all. The tears in my eyes. I try not to shed them. This fruitless this life, I want to give it away. It's like I've been talking to myself, Ichigo, my heart is dust and gone. You didn't take care of it Ichigo, but to you it will always belong. I hope you will remember me. I hope you care. But I haven't heard your voice, I wonder if you're there. This shall be my last hello, my first good bye. Who is making you laugh Ichigo? Who is making you cry? My love letters were lost in the mail, my calls were sent to the wrong number, but I know you've forgotten. I know you will not remember.

XxXxX

Ichigo stepped into his apartment, glancing at the phone which was blinking to tell him someone had called. He picked up the phone and entered his code

'_You have 14 new messages'_

OWARI

_... I was choking up as I was writing this. I had a bad day lovlies, I have too much fucking homework, people think I'm crazy, nobody likes me, life fucking sucks. So make me happy lovelies. Cheer me up with a nice little reveiw..._


End file.
